All is not lost
by melodywhitlock
Summary: One shot. Bella is dead so Edward goes to Volterra to ask for death. What he finds will change everything.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**A/N: Just a little one shot Edward and Bella story to clear my head. **

It's just another boring day in Volterra. At least I think its daytime, who can tell in this place. The throne room is especially dark and damp and that's where I spend most of my time. I'm new to this life, still a newborn, albeit a well-controlled one, but in this small amount of time I have managed to make myself invaluable to my masters. They rarely hold court without their shield. I don't mind. I'm actually glad to be of help. But shielding them takes little to no effort and thus allows my mind wander to dangerous places. I try to keep myself side tracked, but it's difficult. Thoughts of him keep finding their way to the front of my mind no matter how many times I beat them back. I had hoped that I would forget about him after the change. I had heard that human memories are fuzzy and sometimes you lose them, but no such luck for me. The hole in my chest is still just as real as it was when I was human. Only now I have the added pain of losing my family and friends as well.

Victoria had sent Laurent to check and see if I was still protected. Apparently she was quite put out with me and wanted me dead. I had decided to try and find our meadow alone the day he caught up with me. He was especially thirsty and couldn't control the blood lust so he attacked me. Jake, my werewolf best friend, and his pack stopped him before he could kill me but not before he bit me. Jake stayed with me during my change. He brought me to an abandoned cabin in the woods because they wouldn't allow me on the reservation. He was so kind. After the burning stopped I knew I couldn't stay. We were mortal enemies and all the friendship in the world couldn't change that. I left a note with him for my father. I just wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how sorry I was for all the pain I had caused him.

I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to the Cullens, I just couldn't. I didn't even know where they were anyway. I knew there was another coven in Denali but they were close to the Cullens and I didn't want to chance meeting any of them again. So, that only left a few options. I could wander around as a nomad and hope I ran into someone friendly or I could go to Volterra. He had once told me of the royal family that lived in Italy and their guard. I decided that I would come here and offer myself to them. All they could say was no, and if for some reason they decided to kill me, so what, it wasn't like I had anything to live for anyway.

Aro was intrigued when I turned out to be immune to his, Jane and Alec's powers and accepted me right away. They were even kind enough to allow me to drink from animals, though they continually tried to convince me otherwise. They began to work with my gift and soon I was able to shield others as well as myself from physical and mental attacks. Once Aro was satisfied that I was ready, he began having me sit in when they held court to shield their minds and persons from any threat.

Today was like any other day, a few nomads seeking assistance and a group of local vampires brought in for questioning about their recent, very public activities. That was messy. I don't think I'll ever get use to how brutal they can be. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the announcement of another vampire with a request. I didn't even glance out from under my hood as whoever it was approached. "Greetings young one." Aro's icy voice announced. "What is it you have come to ask of us?" I perked up as the new vampire's smell hit me. It was very pleasant and familiar somehow. "Death" said the vampire and my entire body froze. I knew that voice like I knew my own name. What was he doing here? What did he mean death? He can't die. The hole in my chest began to throb as I lifted my eyes to him. Edward Cullen. Here he stood after nearly a year. I felt the venom sting in my eyes as I took in his face. My human memories did not do him justice. He was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. As I soaked in his features I realized that he looked sick, like he hadn't fed in weeks. The circles under his black eyes were so dark and his clothes were dirty and torn. What had happened to him?

"Why, my child." Aro said to him. "My mate is dead and I do not wish to continue in this life without her." Edward said calmly. So he had moved on and found a mate. I felt sick at the thought of him with someone else but my traitor heart still broke for him. "Come my child" Aro said, reaching his hand toward Edward. He gave me a pointed look and I automatically withdrew my shield just enough for him to clasp Edward's hand. Aro's eyes glazed over for a few seconds like they usually did yet after a moment I heard him gasp. I looked at him carefully trying to discern if he was in pain or threatened but I could see nothing. It must have been something in Edward's mind that shocked him. I'll bet I know what that must have been. My suspicions were confirmed when he released Edward's hand and looked in my direction. I snapped my shield back automatically as Edward stepped back.

"Ah, my child, so much pain. He looked pointedly at me once again and motioned me toward him. "Edward, it appears you are a mind reader, am I correct?" "Yes, but I can't read your minds." he said. "No, you cannot, but you see there is a reason for that. This human love that you lost, you could not read her mind either?" He asked. What? Was he talking about me? What does he mean lost? He left me. He didn't want me? I couldn't be the love he lost. Edward shook his head at Aro and then turned to watch my approach. He couldn't see my face underneath my hood yet his stared pierced me anyway.

"Edward, I would like you to meet the newest member of my guard. She is the reason that you cannot read our thoughts and…she is also the reason for my refusal of your request today." he said. It was my turn to gasp. Aro turned me to face Edward and I slowly dropped my hood. The look on his face was one of absolute shock. "Bella" he managed to choke out before he fell to his knees. My body jerked toward him on its own, wanting to comfort him. I glanced at Aro for permission and he nodded smiling. I was at Edward's side in an instant. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked. His eyes snapped up to meet mine. "Bella, love, how? What happened? I went back to find you and I found your tombstone. Alice said your future was blank" he said taking my hands in his. I felt an electric current flow through my body at his touch. He had come back for me? "It's a long story." I said. "Why should it matter to you? You left me."

"Ah but Isabella my child he only left in order to protect you from what we are. I can assure you that his love for you has never faded and is one of the strongest I have ever felt. I mean, he would rather die, than live without you." Aro cut in. "Is this true?" I asked. Edward reached his hand up and brushed his fingertips across my face. It felt like he left a trail of fire as he went down my jaw and grasped the back of my neck as he pulled my lips to his. My mind went blank to everything but him as I responded to his urgency with my own. I had never experienced such passion. Too soon he broke the kiss and laid his forehead against mine. "Bella, please forgive me. I have always known that you deserved so much better than me, than this life and I only ever wanted to shield you from it. Leaving you was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. Well, that is until I believed you were dead. I love you so much. Please say you forgive me." His words spread through me like sunshine and all the pain and loss I had felt simply evaporated and in an instant I was whole again. I caressed his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed at my touch. "I have always loved you Edward Cullen, nothing could ever change that." I said simply and pressed my lips to his once again.

"Yes, yes, you love each other. Can we get on with it?" barked Caius. I looked up in time to see Aro shoot him an angry glare before addressing me. "So, I take it that you would like to withdraw your request my son?" Aro said smiling. "Yes sir" Edward answered as we stood and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I have another request though." he said as his eyes met mine again. "And what is that?" Aro asked, a smile pulling at the sides of his face. Edward's smile was huge and his eyes never left mine as he spoke. "I would like to join your guard."


End file.
